Trust in me
by laurajendodger
Summary: rory doesnt trust very many people. the few she does is jess, lorelai, and lane. her life is pretty regular but she loves it. what happens when she starts to realize she has feelings for jess? and what's up with tristan the new guy
1. Should i stay or should i go

_I don't own Gilmore Girls sadly. And if I did Rory and Jess would be together and so would Luke and Lorelai, and Lane and Dave. Anyways on with the story._

Rory was never really good at forgetting about people. Once she met you she most likely would remember you for the rest of her  
life. But one thing Rory struggled with was trust. She only completely trusted 4 people in her life. Those people were her best  
friends Jess and Lane, her mother Lorelei, and her father-figure Luke. Right now, Rory is 16, Jess is 17 and Lane is about to turn  
16. She had a perfect life, and she loved it the way it was. Nothing really exciting ever happened. That was at least before she met  
a boy with blonde hair, blue eyes, and that emphasis smirk. But before we introduce him, we are going to backtrack to how Rory  
and Jess first met, because after all, he is a very important part of her life, and I want to show how that came to be. It happened  
about a year ago. She had just turned 15, and Jess well obviously 16. But that's not important. Let's begin our journey shall we?  
Our story begins in New York. Rory and her mom were taking a vacation there for a week during the summer. Rory was alone  
walking down the street, not paying attention to where she was going with a book in one hand, and a cup of "the elixir of life" in  
the other. She was doing just fine, in her own world. She was sitting there next to Oliver Twist. He stands up to go ask for more  
food when BOOM! All of a sudden she's knocked to the ground. She's shaken out of her reverie when she suddenly feels this  
overwhelming pain shoot through her leg. She looks up and she sees this dark haired raggedy boy about ten feet in front of her. He  
stops and he has a look of bewilderment on his face.

**I am so hungry. I haven't eaten in a while, but I mean. It's hard since Liz never has time for me seeing as how she's  
with her drunken abuser of the month all the time. So I did what any normal person would do. Steal. So I'm walking  
down the Isle of Gisele's Market of Peaches when I pocket a pop tart and an apple. I never really got why a Market  
of Peaches didn't actually have peaches in the market but whatever that didn't matter. What matters is that this crazy  
woman is chasing me down the street all to get back her precious pop tart and apple. I mean jeez, I thought it was just  
a pop tart and an apple. It's only like 3 bucks right? Well, apparently 3 bucks matter a lot to this lady. So while I'm  
looking at this lady I run smack dab into something hard. It felt like I had hit a brick wall. I stumble a few feet, then  
pause and turn around when I hear a cry. I high pitched girly cry. And that leads me to wear I am now. Looking at this  
dark haired, blue eyed, girl. She is about my age. But hey that doesn't really matter. What matters is that that crazy  
lady is a few yards away from us and is still gaining speed. I notice the girl is clutching her ankle and normally I would  
just leave her. But I can't seem to do it. Something about her makes me stay. So I did what any sane person would do.  
I slung her over my shoulder and started running again.**

Ok so I'm sitting there about to cry cause I mean god dang my ankle hurt. When all of a sudden I feel a rush of wind and then I'm

staring at some guy's butt. I want to scream but quite frankly, I am way to confused to scream. Why didn't this guy just leave me?  
Any sane person would have.

**I round the corner and I turn onto a bridge. I notice I've finally lost the crazy lady. I put the girl that I had slung over  
my shoulder onto the bridge and I go to touch her ankle, when she looks at me and screams,**

Are you an idiot!?

**That's when I realized, maybe the sane thing to do would actually have been to leave her there.**

_So what do you guys think? I'm still working on it and I'm stuck on what to do next. Any ideas? ) Please press that pretty little button downt here and review! Greatly appreciated. D Oh yeah. P.s.- I want Jess and Rory together. )_


	2. I believe in miracles

_I don't own Gilmore Girls yadada, blah blah blah, on with the story.)_

**So like I said, maybe I should have left her there. Because now I'm sitting here having to deal with this highly peeved girl. And this girl just happens to be peeved at me.**

Who does this guy think he is?! All I wanted was to drink my coffee and chill with Oliver Twist. So I look at him and I repeat, "I said, are you an idiot!? Why am I at some random bridge, and why did you carry me over your shoulder?! Why the heck were you running down the street full speed anyways!??"

"**Well I mean, I, um, you like pop tarts and apples right?" She is suddenly giving me the death stair. Maybe that wasn't the best thing to say. "I mean, of course you do because who doesn't, but um.."**

"Look, first off just answer my question and second off yes I do like pop tarts and apples. Especially apple cinnamon pop tarts."

**This girl is very strange. But she does have a point. I should have just stolen apple cinnamon pop tart. That would have only been like a buck. Oh well to late. Might as well tell this chick the truth. "Ok so, um I kind of stole an apple and a pop tart from Gisele's Market of Peaches."**

"Oh my gosh! I love that place! But I still think it's weird that they don't sell peaches… but anyways. Why would you need to steal??"

"**Well, let's just say I have to look after myself down here."**

"I'm sure that's not true. I mean what about your parents? I'm sure they look after you."

"**I don't have any parents. My "mother" if you can ever call her that, doesn't give a heck about me. And my dead beat 'dad' left me when I was a baby to get diapers. Who knew that it takes 16 years to get diapers. Must be a heck of a lot of traffic."**

"Wow. I am so sorry. I mean my dad left me to. But my mom is always there for me and Luke always serves me coffee and he's like my second dad."

"**That's weird I have an uncle named Luke and he sends me letters on my birthday and holidays to make sure I'm ok."**

"What's your uncle's last name?"

"**Danes."**

"Omg no way! That's the same Luke I'm talking about. That's so weird."

"**Yeah it is. What's your name by the way?"**

"Rory. How bout you mystery boy?"

"**Jess. But anyways Rory, you're still clutching your ankle. Maybe I should check it for you?"**

"Well normally I would say no because I mean, I just met you and all and well I don't mean to be blunt but it is your fault and all. But hey, if you're Luke's nephew I think I can trust you."

**I take a look at her ankle. "Well, It's not broken just a minor sprain. It will just swell up and be sore for about 3 days. But that's about it. And yeah I'm uh I'm msrhy."**

"Excuse me??"

"**I said,…I'm sorry."**

"Geez you say that like your praising the devil."

"**Look, I don't say sorry often alright?"**

"Ok whatever you say. But you do realize that you're going to be hanging out with me the rest of the time I'm up here since you injured my precious body right?"

**Hmmm I mean it couldn't be that bad right? "Sigh I guess since it's my fault. Here hop on I'll give you a ride back tooo wherever you live. As long as you give directions."**

"Alright Dodger."

"**Dodger?"**

"Figure it out."

**I think about it and take a few steps. And then it flashes through my mind. The book she was reading when I ran into her was Oliver Twist. Which means… "Oliver Twist!"**

"Dodger I think this is the beginning of a beautiful relationship."

"**So it is Angel, so it is."**

_So yeah here it is. I'm Stuck on what to do next. Whoever has the best idea in their review will be in the next chapter! Thanks ) All you gots to do is push the button for the next chapter. You can do I have faith haha._


	3. Take me there

-1_Alright here's the update. I have a few shout outs ):_

_1. JESSandRORYforever- I always love your reviews. If it wasn't for your reviews I'd probably stop writing ) Keep reviewing please with of course literalai on top._

_2. Curly-0- Yeah I was going for something more original instead of the same old stories you always hear about how they could have met._

_3. Kassandra27-thanks for the compliment. I like the last line of my first chapter two. I'm trying to decide if I should keep it funny for a little or get serious sooner. _

_4. GrlWithoutAName- yeah I don't really know why I chose that nickname I just like it. And plus it's showing how jess already is feeling affection towards rory even though they just met. So yeah. Should I change the nickname? Any ideas?_

_So yeah I don't own Gilmore Girls but on with the story. _

Rory and Jess arrive at Rory's hotel room.

"**So Rory, why are you in a hotel? Why don't you have an apartment?" I say as I set her down on the couch.**

"Well, I don't actually live here. My mom and me are on vacation for the the summer."

"**Ahh that makes since. But why New York? Why not like Florida or someplace warm with beaches?"**

"I mean, I'm no stranger to the big apple."

"**You are if you're calling it the big apple."**

"So I don't have all the lingo down yet, but I have the attitude."

"**You do huh? You didn't seem like it when you let me throw you over my shoulder and run with you. I could be kidnapping you and going to rape you or something."**

"Hey! You better watch out. I could just whip out my withering stare. Then you'll be sorry."

"**Oh I'm sorry Angel. Will you please forgive me!? I don't know what I would do if you used you're withering stare." I say sarcastically.**

"Yeah you should be sorry Dodger. I wouldn't want to hurt you."

"**I've been hurt before" I say lacing it with underlying tones.**

"Soooo anyways I'm hungry."

"**Well then I'll cook you something what do you have?"**

"I have absolutely nothing."

"**Pop tarts and apples it is." I go over to put the pop tarts into the toaster. I walk back over to where Rory is on the couch. God, she's gorgeous. Her eyes are so….captivating. Woa wait, when did I become such a softy. Better yet, when did I fall for this chick?? I never fall for people I just met. "So how's your ankle?" I say as I sit next to her.**

"It's ok it still hurts though."

"**Here, give it to me." When she gives me her ankle I place it on top of my legs and start to massage it. "Better?"**

"You have no clue. Mmm."

**I hear the pop tarts go off and so I get up to get them. I go over to hand her a pop tart while I take a bite out of mine. Then I realize she has a look of disappointment on her face. "What in the world is the matter with you?"**

"Well I mean, never mind. It's nothing."

"**Rory, I've only known you for a few hours and I can tell that you're clearly lying."**

"Well, I mean….I like my pop tarts with no edges."

"**Rory you are a work of art."**

"Sigh fine then I'll eat it like this."

**Before she can take a bite out of her pop tart I reach over and pull off the edges. When I put it back on her plate our fingers touch. I'm surprised at the sparks that fly and the way my skin burns and tingles.**

Woa. Can you say butterflys? I've never fealt like this before. Wait hold on, he's leaning in. Wow, his lips look so smooth and nice.

**Get control of yourself Mariano…ok maybe just one kiss wouldn't hurt. Almost there…..**

Bringggg Bringgg

**What the heck was that?**

Rory springs apart like wild fire.

"That was my phone." I get up to answer it.

She talks to whoever is on the line then hangs up. 

"It was my mom. She's on her way home. Maybe you should go."

"**Alright. Hey, do you want to meet somewhere tomorrow. On the bridge?"**

"Sure." I smile. "I'd love to"

For the rest of the summer Rory and Jess grow together. They are best friends and are inseparable. But today is a sad day. Today is the last day Rory is in New York. And right now her and Jess are at the bus stop getting ready to say goodbye.

"So this is it. The big kahoona. The time before the fall."

"**Yup. The sign says Starshollow."**

Suddenly a tourist runs up "Excuse me, I'm so sorry to bother you. Which way is 44th street?"

"Oh ummm that way" I say while I point.

"Great thanks."

"I got asked directions!"

"**I saw."**

"He took me for a native. That's so cool."

"**That's very impressive 44th street is the other way."**

"Oh no, I was so nervous I pointed the wrong way."

"**Sorry"**

"Oh, man, I should go find him."

"**He'll figure it out when he sees all the numbers getting smaller instead of bigger."**

"He still thought I was a native. That's cool."

"**I'm your witness."**

There's a moment of complete silence. "Well, I should go." I say reluctantly.

"**Okay." **I say slowely.

"I gotta go back to Starshollow."

"**And see Luke."**

"And see Luke." I stand there hesitating, unsure of what to do next.

"**Go on. I'll check on the guy, I'll make sure he's not wandering around looking for 44..." I don't get to finish my sentence because Rory is launching herself into my arms.**

"I'm gonna miss you so much!"

**I squeze her tighter. "I'm gonna miss you to."**

I pull back and then I realize I have tears running down my face. I also watch one lone tear roll down Jess' cheak.

**I reach up and put my hands around her face and wipe away the tears with my thumbs. "I'll write as much as I can, and I'll try calling as much as I can."**

I nod, knowing that "as much as I can" is actually more like once or twice a month…maybe. But that's Jess for you. He's always out taking care of himself.

"I love you Dodger."

"**I love you to Angel."I wave goodbye and turn to walk away when I feel a hand jerk me back around a pair of lips on mine. I kiss her back just as passionately as she's kissing me. I pull apart slowly, when air is needed.**

"**You had to wait to do that until you have to live didn't you." I say trying to lighten up the situation.**

"Well you know me. Well this is it."

"**This is it."**

"Good…"

"**No! Don't say goodbye. Goodbye is an ending. We will see each other again. So you're gonna get on that bus. And leave and not look back. Because we're gonna see each other again soon. Okay?"**

"Okay" I nod.

Rory then gets on the bus and follows Jess' orders. If she would have turned around she would have seen the few tears on Jess' face.

"**Mark my words Angel. We'll see each other soon."**

_So whatcha think? Review please? Wanna help me write the next chapter. First person with the best idea I'll message them and get their help with this chapter and hopefully chapters in the future. ) Review por favor._


End file.
